For Their Passions To Feel
by oopsdidiwritethat
Summary: In which Kurt gets his shower interrupted in the best way possible. Rated M for a reason! Over 2000 words of some plot with a good amount of porn


**In which Kurt gets his shower interrupted in the best way possible.**

(Note: I may turn this into a verse of one shots - I really like the back story and want to use it lol)

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 2074

* * *

Kurt pulled into his driveway after a long day's work. He looked at his Los Angeles suburb home and smiled. It didn't have the grandeur that New York City embodied, but it had a job he loves and a life that he loves. He took the keys out of the ignition of his 2012 Mazda 3 and pocketed them as he rose out of his seat.

Kurt happily sighed as he opened the door to the condominium that he shared with his amazing husband. He and Blaine married in New York right after they got the news that Blaine had been offered an amazing opportunity here composing and writing music. They packed as fast as they could and headed west.

As he passed through their living room, Kurt's fingers brushed over the quilt of his mother's that draped over the back of their suede couch. Burt gave it to him when he learned they were going to be getting their own home, something special of his mother's to pass down. He would never admit it to anyone – even though Blaine knew, he never told Kurt he did – but every now and then he would spray a little bit of her perfume on it to relax him at the end of a long day.

Kurt slowly ascended the steps and looked at every pictured framed against the wall, all in perfect progression up the stairs. He admired the pictures of he and his father, he and Blaine, and his mother that adored the wall. He let out a laugh at the picture of the time when he, Blaine, Mercedes, and Santana all went skiing up north and ended up in a pile of failure at the bottom of the mountain; one on top of each other. He would readily admit to anyone that this is his favorite picture of the four friends.

He stopped at the top of the stairs to appreciate the picture that was presented at the top of their stairwell. A portrait which was encapsulated in a magnificent glass frame. It was the picture of the two as they cut their wedding cake and Blaine leaned back to steal a kiss from the ecstatic man who stood behind him. Kurt gently traced Blaine's face and beamed. It has been an amazing year, all the diversions from the plans they had laid out for their lives just two years prior.

Kurt walked into their bedroom and quickly shed his work clothes, making sure to hang them up to go to the drycleaners. He threw his underclothes in the hamper and strode into the en suite bathroom. They had an amazing shower, Kurt made sure of it when picking their home. It was a beautiful tan and chocolate colored granite, with three different shower heads. One on either side and a rain head completing the trio. It was absolute heaven to turn the water on hot and soak the stresses of the day away.

Kurt stood under the trio of shower heads, enjoying the gentle, warm massage it offered as he supported himself on the towel bar. A song that he remembered being played on the record player as a child popped into his head.

"_Girl, you know I love you  
No matter what you do  
And I hope you understand me  
Every word I say is true, 'cause I love you'_

_Baby, I'm thinkin' of you  
Tryin' to be more of a man for you  
And I don't have much of riches  
But we gonna see it through, 'cause I love you_"

Kurt was so into the song that he didn't even hear Blaine slip into the bathroom and begin to watch him. He didn't realize that his husband was stripped down as well and very, _very_ turned on.

"_Some men need lots of women  
For their passions to feel  
But I want only you, girl  
If it's in, if it's in, if it's in Lord's will, 'cause I, 'cause I love you_

I, I, I love you, baby  
With all my heart and soul, oh, oh, oh"

It was at that moment Blaine slipped into the shower, wrapping his arms around his startled husband. He sang the next few lines of the song with Kurt before kissing a trail along the back of his dripping wet neck.

"_I love you  
I need you  
I want you  
I need you_"

Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine's lips against his now hot skin. Blaine rutted into him, his erection rubbing against Kurt's ass. With that, they both moaned at the sensation.

Kurt turned to face the beautiful man who now stood naked in the shower with him. "Mmm baby, you're home early."

"I know, I had to leave there, I needed you. You were a naughty boy today." Blaine said prior to nipping at his pulse point.

Kurt pretended to be scandalized. "Why, whatever do you mean?" He grabbed Blaine's assed and pulled him close, causing their erections to rub against each other's.

"_Shit_ – Fuck, Kurt. You know what you did. That picture you sent me during lunch." When a shout he rutted against the taller man once more.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I sent you an insta-instagram p-pic of my sherbet. " Kurt began to stutter over his words when he felt Blaine's hand leave his face and wrap around his dick that was begging for release.

"Mmm mmm Kurt, you sent me a picture of you in your office," He said as he stroked Kurt who was rapidly becoming undone under his touch. "that picture of your huge, hard cock in your hands under your d-desk. Mmm, you texted me and teased me with where you would put that tonight. I couldn't focus all day."

"Fuck Blaine, Jesus, I – I, _fuck_-" At this point Kurt could barely form a coherent thought_. I have to send him those pictures more often._

"Well baby, you t-text me and said all you could think about was my dick in your mouth… so… I sent you some imagery."

Blaine made some noise, that may or may not have been human, and tightened his grip on Kurt's throbbing cock. He grunted before biting down on his Kurt's lip and pulling it tenderly. "Mmmm baby, 'twas true though. All I could think about was you fucking my face. God, Kurt when you pull my hair as you trust in and out of my mouth _– fuck_ – there is nothing that turns me on more."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's soaking curls before pulling his head back slightly. Blaine whimpered at the sensation. There was nothing that turned Blaine on more than his hair being pulled; well, nothing more than Kurt pulling his hair. He doesn't care who was doing the fucking, who was doing the sucking, or who was doing the touching, as long as he felt that possessive tug the would roughly pull his head back and forth.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Blaine's hazel eyes met Kurt's, which we currently a shade of dark blue and green. There was no more invitation needed. Without a second thought Blaine dropped to his knees, the spray from the shower heads completely fell upon his face, and sunk his mouth over Kurt's teased cock.

"Ohmigod." Kurt stumbled backwards after the sudden warm connection, holding on to the rod behind him for support. Blaine pushed him farther back against it, allowing him the ability to breathe and Kurt to have better leverage. The last thing either of them wanted wouldn't be for one of them to fall with their dick in the other's mouth. That could end up disastrously.

The sensation of Blaine's flattened tongue on the underside of his cock as a teasingly slide in and out was enough to make Kurt's toes curl. Kurt felt his abdominal muscles tense as Blaine swirled his tongue around the head before suckling at the tip. He continued to drive Kurt crazy mouthing kisses down the base and stiffening his tongue to flick back up to the tip.

"Blaine- ngh- please – _please_ stop teasing." Kurt begged running tightening his hold in Blaine curls. Blaine looked up at Kurt and winked before slowly taking Kurt's long cock, inch by inch, until the tip touched the back of his throat. _Thank goodness for learning how to control his gag reflex._

With a gasp and a moan Kurt pulled back ere sharply thrusting back into Blaine's mouth. He couldn't help but to shout when he felt the vibrations of Blaine's debauched moans. Blaine's fingers grabbed Kurt's ass pulling him closer, his unspoken cue. Like every time prior, Kurt would start with slow, gentle strokes which lead to desperate thrusts as Blaine moans, shutters, and guides Kurt's hips to reach his climax.

Kurt has always prided himself with his stamina; but there is something about Blaine on his knees, vulnerable, willing to do whatever to Kurt to please him that pushes him over the edge sooner than he would like – each and every time.

It's not that Kurt doesn't want to, or isn't willing, to do whatever it may be to please Blaine - he does; it's just that Blaine gets more pleasure out of making his lover happy and satisfied than he does when roles are reversed. The arousal Blaine receives as a result of bringing Kurt to orgasm is that of myths and legends.

Kurt looked down once more and saw Blaine staring up at him with wide, lust filled, hazel eyes. It came down Blaine's throat with a noise that might not even be able to be described as human. Blaine used his hands to guide Kurt's hips with some semblance of control as Kurt rode out his orgasm. Per usual, Blaine took his time to swallow each and every drop that wasn't washed away by the running water first. He hallowed his cheeks to suck once, twice, thrice more on Kurt's oversensitive, softening cock – just like he knows he likes it.

Kurt helped Blaine to a stand and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck, holding tight as he used the wall for support. "Jesus, Blaine – that was amazing." Blaine pulled his head back slightly and chuckled, his voice raspy and broken. "Oh my God Blaine, your voice, I am so sorry!"

" No, 's okay. Mmm I quite enjoyed it." He croaked playfully then kissed him hard on the lips.

"So B, what do you want? What can I do for you?" Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear, mouthing at his jawline.

"Whatever you want." Blaine tilted his head, offering his boyfriend better access.

"No, Blaine. What do _you_ want? It's about you too you know." Kurt countered taking Blaine's raging, thick cock into his hand, gripping tightly, stroking gently.

"I just – fuck – Kurt, if you keep doing that I won't last long." The broken crackle in his voice torn down Kurt's resolve to want to find a way to pleasure Blaine, to want to find out what Blaine wanted him to do to him. He held tighter and his movements quickened. The two men's lips met in a kiss full of fire and passion. It was wet and sloppy, but it was perfect. Kurt moaned at the taste of himself that still lingered on Blaine's tongue.

Blaine wasn't lying, he barely lasted a minute in Kurt's grasp, their prior activity already bringing him so close to the edge. Blaine hunched over and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he came in spurts over both of their stomachs. Blaine leaned into Kurt's chest, allowing the taller man to support his weight.

"You know Blaine, if this is going to be the reaction every time a picture gets sent; you're going to send me one next time."

"Mmm, maybe on a day where I don't have to sing the next day."

"But – I don't need to sing." Blaine looked up at his utterly spent husband and smiled.

"Round two tomorrow?"

"No, round two tonight. For now – a nap." The two smiled coyly as they cleaned off and got out of the shower. They dried their bodies before lying down in their comfortable king size bed. Kurt opened his arms, inviting Blaine to curl into him. Their naked bodies lie pressed together in the most intimate way possible.

"I love you."

"I love you more than the stars in the sky."

"Always and forever."

"Forever and always."

* * *

**A/N Song is "'Cause I Love You" by Lenny Williams - if you have never heard this song before - go listen NOW. There is no school like the old school.**


End file.
